Serena's and Darien deception!
by Craze-Jupiter-Fan18
Summary: Rated for later chappies! Summary inside! My first quickie!
1. Chapter 1 The Slumber Party

Summary: Serena thinks Darien is cheating on her. Darien thinks Serena's cheating on him? What happens when Love Goddess Mina comes in the middle? Serena starts to have feelings for her, and as Darien does. What will Mina do? Read and find out! I welcome flames!!  
  
Love at it's worst Part 1  
  
Serena Tsukino has never had a good time with love. She has never had a boyfriend, until Darien Chiba (Shields.) He was perfect. He had black hair, pierceing blue eyes, and a strong built. Serena didn't like the way she looked. Meatball on her head, with long blond pig-tails, dazzling blue eyes, a cute smile, but she was short! People often call her midget just to get her mad. So anyways, one day Serena was walking to her friend Lita's house. Lita invited everyone over for a slumber party, but they all had to bring something, and Serena being who she was almost forget. Serena dashed to the supermartket. She grabs potato chips, candy, and sodas. She paid for it all, and hurried to Lita's. Serena got there in 5 minutes. She ran, trying not to shake up the sodas. Serena knocked on the door. Lita answered it, "Oh Serena you're here. Check out Raye!" Raye was trying to balance a coke can on her nose. It tipped, and splashed onto her face. Raye complained about being sticky. Lita offered, "You may take a shower. We don't need people smelling like soda. Go ahead, and use the one connected to my room." Raye nodded, grabbed her bag, and went into Lita's bedroom. Mina was sitting behind Amy, braiding Amy's hair. The other's were surprised because usually Amy doesn't like that stuff. Amy seemed to enjoy it, although from time to time, you'd hear an occasional "Ow, Mina, don't pull so hard!" Lita was in the kitchen, getting things together. Serena sat down next to Amy, who was reading a book, and turned on the tv. A show called, '8 simple rules...for dating my teenage daughter,' was on. Raye came out with a towel wrapped around her hair, and a man's long red shirt. It ended right below her knees. She walked over to the kitchen, and started to help Lita. Raye glanced at the television, and said, "Hey did you guys know that actor John Ritter died?" Lita asked, "Are you serious? Wow, I used to watch 'Three's Company' on Nick at night. That's a totally blow away. I'm so shocked." Serena asked, "How famous was he?" The other's looked at her with shock, as Mina answered, "Serena, he was like on two hit television series, and millions of other things. Did y'all know he started out on a show as a priest? I forgot which show it was, but it's true." Everyone nodded. Serena lost interst and shut off the television. She asked, "Who's up for a game of truth or dare?' Lita said, "I'm game." Mina answered, "oh hell ya, I'll play." Ami shrugged, "I guess." Raye smiled mischieviously,"Of course I'll play.  
  
Well I know it's short, but I have to go to class. I'll update a long one later or add on! Princess 


	2. Chapter 2 Raye's Question and Lita's Con...

Love at it's worst Part 2 After Rei said that, we all get a little scared. Raye said, "okay Serena, truth or dare?" Serena thought, and said, "Truth." Raye smile evilly, and asked, "Seriously, how far has you gone with Darien?" Serena cheeks turn a bright red, "NANI? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Raye said, "Just answer you know the rules, if you don't, then you have to do the ultimate dare I think up." Serena knew the ultimate dare was gonna be bad, so she answered in a low, very low voice, "We have done it!" Raye's eyes lit up, and the other three sat in shock! Lita looked the most shocked of them all. She turned away, and thought,'Serena......not a virgin?? Oh Kami!' Serena saw the look on Lita's face, and broke down, "You happy, Raye?? Are you?" Raye looked at Lita, who looked like she was going to burst into tears as well.Raye asked, "Lita, are you okay?" Lita shook her head, went into her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it. She made it clear she didn't want to be disturbed. Raye and Serena stayed away from eachother. The game ended, and Mina continued to braid Amy's hair. One hour after she finished she claimed the couch, and fell right to sleep. Raye slept in the kitchen, just to stay away from Serena, who slept in the bathroom. Amy slept in Lita's chair. She was tired, and fell asleep.Raye fell asleep, and Serena did as well. The only person awake, was in her room, crying. Lita didn't understand why she was crying. She knew it was Seren'a choice to have sex with Darien or not. She couldn't understand why she was so worked up over this. Lita wiped the tears of her splotchy cheeks, hoping they would be rosy like they once were. She opened up her drawer and pulled out a faded photograph. The only people who,knew the person in the photo were Lita, her mother Hallie, and her father Argus. I t was Argus' best friend Murawa! He was Lita's biol-logical father. Her mother had sex at 16, and became pregnant. She lied, and said, Argus was the father. Argus was thrown into this world, and cared nothing for Lita until she turned 3. Lita never knew why until she was 8, when the truth came out. She hoped Serena wasn't pregnant, and Darien would do what Argus did. Of course, Murawa was still alive, but lived a private life in New York City. Miles, and miles, and miles away from his daughter, Lita! She knew she need a mom or dad, but she didn't have either one. She put the photo back into the drawer, and closed it. She then turned over, and cried herself to sleep! Wow poor Lita! It's hitting her very hard! Well R&R! Ch.2 part 2 well start the deceptions!! 


End file.
